Usuario discusión:Crisangemon
amigo si talves tengas razon de lo k a esta ora se conecta pero talves tuvo algo k acer sabes conectarse no es o mas importante pero ya debe estar por acerlo no desesperes hola amigo Sabes aunke a cada rato trato de hablar con el a veces no lo encuentro como ahora calma ya aparecera talves este tomando un respiro y despues ponerse en linea Ok Esto se pone en un blog amigo,bueno ahora te doy a un Tokomon.Demon Tardrraise 00:31 22 sep 2010 (UTC) 3efew bien Pones usuario,el cartelito que esta al lado de tu imagen de perfil.Demon Tardrraise 00:35 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Aficionado,no,tampoco para tanto,me gusta mucho la serie,una de las mejores que he visto,pero no soy uno de esos que piensa siempre en DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON,ni tampoco la pavada.Demon Tardrraise 00:40 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias,en serio te agardezco,xq siempre con este "trabajo" uno saca la peor parte,insultos,pero ususaRIOS QUE ME APOYAN COMO VOS ME DAN "FUERZA" para seguir en pie XD.Y soy de Argentina.Demon Tardrraise 00:55 22 sep 2010 (UTC) guau insultos ...ummmm q feo pero bno si me entiendes imaginos q eres de q edad.. adulto- niño- adolesente esq kiero saber con quien estoy mpara tener mas apoyo en esta pagina ya q soy nuevo pero sabes veo q posees el emblema de el valor y yo el de la ezperansa jjjajaja aasi es un amigo mio es parecido a ti en su forma de ser y sabes nos distanciamos mucho pork soy de otro pais pero guau como haces todas estas ediciones son maravillosas y ummm q genial todo creo q tu si me entiendes estra pagina era lo q buscaba para ver q alguien es tan buena onda como you ja re geial =) oye respondeme q te acabo de enviar un mensaje.... Bueno.. En realidad escribiste el mensaje en tu usuario,pero para escribir el mensaje en el mio tenes que poner mi firma que esta en azul y despues pones discusion,despues dejar mensaje y listo.Para firmar en cualquier edicion tenes que oner el cuadrito que dice firma.Ok gracias por tus cumplidos y en serio,te agardezco mucho por tu apoyo.Demon Tardrraise 01:17 22 sep 2010 (UTC) En serio!!! En serio pensas = que yo en eso de Yu-Gi-Oh! y Pokemon,en serio,a yugioh no la aguante y a Pokemon la veia al principio,pero comocambio muuucho,la deje de ver.Con lo de DragonBall creo que te equivocastes.Xq fue el primer paso para que me gustara el anime y tambien me ayudo mucho en la vida..En cuanto a mi edad tengo 13 años.Demon Tardrraise 01:30 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Digo,tratas de evitar que vea dragonball z pero ya la vi toda completa y en ese momento necesitaba descargar ira,yo era un chico que no sacaba nada pero nada,si me molestaba yo no hacia nada,eso me enseño que me tengo que defender a veces.Y tu Tokomon no puede evolucionar hasta las ediciones necesarias,si no mira mi blog.Demon Tardrraise 01:00 24 sep 2010 (UTC) u.u en serio no entendiste,los digimons tiwene que ser tuyos,no los que elijas,novato,are forro XD Demon Tardrraise 01:23 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Jajaj,exageras,niño....yo creo en satan y en todas esas cosas pero en 666 exageras estas re paranoico en mi parte y seguro TODOS dioses y demonios existan,asi que satanico ESTA!!!! de abajo,no se xq pensas eso,pokemon no es satanico,los putos fans acen cualquier cosa para arruinar a las series,pero pokemon en serio los credaores ya lo re cagaron....y yugioh,lo unico que tiene es censura,asi que si estas con esas estupideces te pido que te retires con eso,xq ens erio jode a alguien QUE TIENE MIEDO DE SATAN O DE LAS CREENCIAS RELIGIOSAS,si nos toca es nuestro destino,y ya esta es mejor aceptarlo antes de decir cuañquier otra cosa.Mi mas sentidos lamentos por lo q te paso......retrasa u.u?¿? oka.Demon Tardrraise 01:27 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Oka,alzado?perdon,si te trate mal perdoname,pero esa serie fue la mas vista de todos los tiempos,no se que pasa con tu manera de ser,esa manera Terca de ser,que quiero a este digimon,a este,no los pode stener sin pedir el digimon antes y tener mas de 50 ediciones con tokomon,no te lo puedo evolucionar,espero entiendas y dejes de seguir insistiendo,evoluciona a mi tokomon,evoluciona a mi tokomon evoluciona a mi tokomon ybesas cosas xq en serio cansa.Espero no ofenderte,si lo hago de tu punto de vista perdoname,si no te gusta dragonball o otra cosa no refrieges que es mala la serie,o que es satanica,xq en serio eso nose admte en la wiki,ya que dragonball wiki es una wiki hermana,y de nos er xq soy compaciente no et bloqueo,xq puedo ver grandes cosas en tu futuro en esta wiki.Si te ofendi segun tu punto de vista lo siento,no era mie intencion de ninguna manera que lo puedas ver.Demon Tardrraise 01:38 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo vi,no conteste nada mas,no queria,no soy ronto Xd es broma.Pero todavia nose puede evolucionar tu tokomon,cuando me fije segun cuando empezaste yo ai si oo mpodria evolucionar,solo espera.Demon Tardrraise 02:16 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno te explico,suponete que empezaste con 16 ediciones,es decir que a las 16 ediciones pediste a tokomon.Bueno de ahi se cuentan la cantidad de ediciones,entendes? es decir que desde esa cantidad de ediciones se cuentan los niveles de tu digimon y como evoluciona,si (como ejemplo) empezaras con 16 ediciones eligiendo a tokomon,entonces a las 66 ediciones evolucionaria este a Patamon.Demon Tardrraise 02:23 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Oka,lo primero que hice fue ponerle una tabla de votacion,asi queda mas presentable,ahora si queres pongootras cosas.Demon Tardrraise 02:31 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo hise antes!! pero estan desconectados,no te desesperes.Demon Tardrraise 00:07 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,= todavia no te puedo dar a hawkmon y si queres te acomodo el ususario para que no alla problemas con Holysedaramon.Demon Tardrraise 00:21 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo lei!!Dios si no lo contesto no mlo contesto y punto no me digas lo que hago o no OK? perdon si me molesta o si te parece que te molesto,lo cual no seria raro pero en serio..es la segunda vez que me decis,mira el mensaje que te deje,cuando yo ya lño lei y no te conteste xq no se me dio la gana,no te tengo que contestar si no quiero,y listo ya esta!SI? ok, please deja de decir please parece mujer.Demon Tardrraise 01:25 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,ens erio era educado,en serio "siempre seguia las reglas",eso es patetico,uno se tiene que defender,ens erio que estos ultimos dias muchos ususario me estan sacando de quicio,xq un ejemplo el mas frecuente es el de mi blog,xq pongo en grande que lean las reglas y no lo hacen,y me toman el pelo,pareciera,pero en serio ya cansa que te lo digan tantas veces y enciam las cosas a veces no me van tambien,si te trato mal teb trataare mal o xq me caes mal o xq tu actitud no me gusta,pero en serio,me pase con lo de tu palabra,pero hay cosas de la gente que a veces no tolero y al verlo en serio me fastidia,asiq ue si quieres ser amigo mio,lo veo muym dificil de este punto de vista..Demon Tardrraise 01:35 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Dije,que si no sere tu amigo es o porque me caerias mal o por tu actitud,pero en serio no dije que me cayeras mal.Demon Tardrraise 01:39 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Antes de todo te digo que firmes cuando escribis mensajes,tenes que clickear e cuadrito que dice firma en donde editas,si?ok,en cuanto a lo del torneo,se puede inscribir cualquiera,pero la amyoria no quiere X eso...Demon Tardrraise 01:50 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Es un poko obvio no? si mi nombre de ususario es Joacoz,weno = me llamo Joaquin.Demon Tardrraise 01:55 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, yo también me identifico con T. K. (también con otros, pero no tanto), me gustan los digimon ángel y creo que el emblema de la Esperanza me va muy bien. Y creo que te gusta Zelda, ¿no? por tu avatar. ¡A mí también! Y, por supuesto, Digimon, si no, no estaríamos aquí los dos XD. Si, son varias cosas en común ;). En cuanto a Joacoz, no sé, debe de estar ocupado, porque últimamente no se ha pasado tanto por aquí. Pero tranquilo, que volverá ;). Y para cuando vuelva, creo que podremos terminar el blog concurso de belleza. ¿Lo has visto? Creo que sí, pero te lo digo porque no estoy seguro. Lo estamos haciendo en mi blog. ¡Ah, y una cosa más! Por favor, cuando dejes un mensaje a alguien, dale arriba a donde pone "firma", para que podamos saber de quién es el mensaje, ¿ok? Y tranquilo, que a mí también se me olvida bastante a menudo XD, y tengo que reeditar el mensaje para añadirla. Pero, eso sí, luego cuando estoy respondiendo a un correo o lo que sea, cuando acabo, siempre tengo el impulso de darle a firma. Pero, claro, no está XD. HolySeadramon 07:29 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Si no crees que dibujo asi d bien,bueno,alla vos,pero digno rival? no lo creo,no se cuantos años tene spero se que con mis 13 años te ganaria dibujando XD Demon Tardrraise 22:59 28 sep 2010 (UTC) oka!Demon Tardrraise 23:03 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Estoy en octavo grado,entre con 12 años a octavo.Demon Tardrraise 23:17 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Confirmass!! En serio!!!!SEEE!!! yA EMPIEZA EL CAMPEONATO!!!!!!!XD oka ya te anoto.Demon Tardrraise 23:42 28 sep 2010 (UTC) bien,te voy a decir las instrucciones,primero,cuando vayas a pelear yo te voy a mandar un mensaje y ahi vas a poder ver tu pelea,cada una va a durar 5 dias,despues tevoy a avisar si tu digimon gano o perdio,cada ususario NO puede votar por cada uno de sus propios digimon,asi que solo lo podes alentar por comentarios.Demon Tardrraise 00:05 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Que bueno!!..para el q le guste,xq a mi no me gusta,me gusta coldplay XDDemon Tardrraise 00:14 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Cuando pelees amigo,y si peleas y perdes,o ganas vas a recibir otro mensaje.,Demon Tardrraise 00:18 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Que quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Por mí bien =). Me parece estupendo =D. Te agrego enseguida ;). HolySeadramon 10:36 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien seré tu wikiamigo pero espero q hagas muchas ediciones xq mis wikiamigos son personas importantes así q espero q hagas muchas ediciónes y si dievolucionas a magnaangemon y a exveemon podrás ingresar al torneo y cuando lo tengas enviale un mensaje a joacoz. Q estas listo para competir LordLucemon 14:05 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu primera Batalla es contra mi.....jajaja que mala suerte ..y ensima con veemon,angemon te toco con otro,asiq ue bueno,en unas horas comienza la batalla.Demon Tardrraise 18:30 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Evoluciono a XVeemon pero todavia no actualize a tu usuario,asiq porfa no presiones Xd es broma nou problem XD Demon Tardrraise 23:45 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya comenzo nuestra batalla,y recorda,no podemos votar por nuestros digimon,ok??suerte,la necesitaras..Demon Tardrraise 02:56 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigo,lo siento opero perdiste contra mi,gane te gane XD pero weno,te queda angemon,espero que ganes la proxima,suerte y soy joacoz por si no me reconoces x la firma. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 19:01 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Ey sos un tramposo!!!! no podia evolucionar tu angemon asta los 200 puntos de nivel tramposo de mierda esta vez si te pasaste,en el blog dice que yo solo puedo modificar el nivel de los digimon,asiq ue como aparece en el blog te voy a tener que bloquear.Aunque no es por mucho tiempo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:20 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien,ya esta,acordate que tenes que mantenerte al tanto siempre.Si no como no queres que me enoje si millones de veces pongo en el blog que uno mismo no lo puede cambiar a su digimon,aun cuando tiene las ediciones suficientes 8 no en tu caso) pero ya esta,ahora en mas te pido que al menos no se...cada 1 o 2 dias leas el blog.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:45 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Ah,y otra cosa mas,te toca pelear contra LordLucemon en el campeonato de usuarios con digimons. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:46 1 oct 2010 (UTC) perdona,pero no te creo,segun yo,tu explicacion es una excusa para quedar bien conmigo,lo cual es lo que queres,despues de tu tremendo historial,XD,pero no solo eso,si no que lo queres tomar como un nuevo punto de partida,la otra opcion que tuve fue creerte,pero als probabilidades de que esa opcion sea la verdadera apenas son el 1 % de las probabilidades de la opcion de no creerte.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 00:56 2 oct 2010 (UTC) no tengo pawnchessmon en 3D lastima...Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) No soy tonto,ya se como terminan,si no nos eria administrador de la wiki y no tendria a un Kingchessmon y un Queenchesmon Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:44 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,pero vas a tener q esperar,xq voy editando los niveles de los digimon x una lista que tengo escrita.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok...como quieras..Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:18 2 oct 2010 (UTC) A magnaangemon lo modifico y evoluciono,ademas con lo de hawkmon es asi,se transforma en shurimon,y sigue su linea de ecolucion normal.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:24 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Todavia no los actualize,te hago una sugerencia,donde modificaste tu firma,viste el cuadradito que dice abajo que dice tratar firma como wikitexto,no lo clickees,dejalo vacio,asi cuando un usuario quiera ir a tu discusion,va a poder hacerlo clickeando tu firma.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:31 2 oct 2010 (UTC) oka,ero una cosa,cuando hagas lo que te dije de tu firma,en el lugar donde la modificas solo pone TK.si no no creo q te funcione.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:39 2 oct 2010 (UTC) si,me lo envio,asi que no hay problema.,Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:06 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! He estado leyendo tu página de usuario. ¡Parece que a los dos nos gustan los digimons sagrados de familias que no lo son! Me gusta tu idea de HolyChessmon ;). BishopChessmon no está mal, pero no es lo mismo, ¿no crees? Y Seraphimon, como bien dices, tendría que tener otra forma mega... pero no celestial o solar, sino... ¡que fuera el Dios de los Digimon, al que sirven todos los ángeles! ¿No te parece? HolySeadramon 19:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué ya me conociste antes? ¿A qué te refieres? Bueno, yo me llamo Carlos, ¿y tú? HolySeadramon 19:35 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Cristian... Me lo imaginaba ;) Dime, ¿de dónde eres y cuántos años tienes? Bueno, ahora tengo que cenar. ¡Luego vuelvo! HolySeadramon 19:44 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... soy de España, donde ahora mismo son las 22:35, y tengo 17 años, aunque aparente 15... ¿Estás seguro de que no te has confundido con otro? Aunque también es posible que hayamos coincidido en alguna otra página... No estoy seguro :S. HolySeadramon 20:32 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría que votases en mi blog:Premio_a_el_mejor_usuario . Saludoss Oliver0796 16:25 3 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, por cierto en mi blog solo puedes votar a uno espero que lo arregles. Saludoss Oliver0796 19:10 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Muy bien, dime que quieres que le añada a tu pagina de usuario¿? Oliver0796 19:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hola hola ,yo acepto a todos que quieren ser mi wkiamigos xq me encanta conocer a mas gente que le guste digimon. y cuantos años tenes ?ajajjajajajja me mete re risa cuando te equivocaste y pusiste wikiamiga.zoe 21:05 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola esq te envio esto para probar mi firma Kari 23:09 3 oct 2010 (UTC)crisangemon claro Pues claro que puedes ser mi wikiamigo MegaJuan185 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,pero a tu Gummymon no te lo voy a dar,ni a tu Magnamon ni a Flamedramon ni ningun otro armos,sabes xq? xq se cerraron las peticiobnes,no es por ser malo,pero fijate la razon de xq sucedio eso,fijate en mi blog,asi q weno,y decile a Karimon q no se ponga triste,q a ella si le voy a dar su digimon,solo xq me cayo bien! :) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:42 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira,una cosa,si quiero lo cierro,es mi blog,y segundo,el blog lo voy a abrir de nuevo despues,cuando alla mas usuarios con digimons.Oka? ok. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:19 4 oct 2010 (UTC) El campeonato mundial de digimon esta,pero el de usuarios no,y la aventura,tampoco sta,asi que,lo siento,o como decis vos...jeje....Sorry Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:26 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Dios! sos el usuario mas terco,pero maneje a peores...asi q te digo xq,xq usuarios idiotas y desinteresados como unos cuantos( no te incluyo a vos para nada) editaban solo para que evolucionen sus digimon,un ejemplo claro:Italo199702,pero = ya esta,por eso lo cerre. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:29 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Me gusta tu imagen nueva! Y, por cierto... No te preocupes: voy a ayudar a Joacoz a solucionarlo todo. ¡Ten Esperanza y verás como lo arreglo! Aunque tal vez voy a necesitar apoyo... Si lo necesito, os llamaré como los digimon ángel para que me prestéis vuestro poder y, juntos, destruir el mal!. Bueno, solucionar esto XD. HolySeadramon 22:34 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ummm yaaaaaa veo peo ummm esq pork no entons los bloqueas y luego de castigo aces q su digimon comienze de nuvo de etapa entrenamiento y cuando alguie t pida un digimon daselo y ponle en mayusculay especificamente q nol os midifique q solo tu puedes y les escribes las concecuensias ps creo q es la mejor solucionT.K. 22:44 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Tercooooo!!!!!! en serio ya me cansaste,primero me mentis con esa eastupidez de que me iciste una prueba,solo para quedar bien,lo cualse que no funciono,y que ademas fue mentira,segundo,ahora me decvis lo q tengo q hacer,de nuevo! en serio ya fue mucho,si no quiero no lo hago y punto,entendist? OK. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:50 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye, Crisangemon, amigo... veo que por aquí hay problemas, y es que estamos todos un poco tensos desde que llegó la regañina para Joacoz. Quiero pedirte, por favor, que tengas un poco de paciencia y Esperanza ;). Yo voy a tratar de solucionar esto, aunque me arriesgo a ser bloqueado... Así que, por favor, no me lo pongáis difícil. Tenéis que seguir siendo todos buenos amigos, ¿ok? Y, si no llego a un acuerdo, intentaré forzarlo un poco, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda: si realmente fuera necesario, pediría que me dejáseis vuestras firmas en mi página de usuario, para demostrar que tengo apoyo en mi petición. Claro, que para los que dejasen la firma tanbién podría ser arriesgado... Por eso quiero preguntar si tal vez estarías dispuesto a hacerlo. No es obligatorio, y aunque me dijeras que sí no tendrías por qué hacerlo después. Sé que pido mucho, y no creo ir a recibir gran cosa. Pero tengo que intentarlo. Por favor, respóndeme cuando puedas. HolySeadramon 20:06 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Crisangemon,me voy a inscribir,si me dejas claro,(si no queres no tengo problema),despues te digo con que digimon. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:38 6 oct 2010 (UTC) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo v v ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo v v v ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo v v ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ya te dijeeeeee que no se pedian mas digimon,te lo dije millones de veces,dios,no aguanto a la genete que no le entran las cosas en la cabeza,perom en sserio ya nos e cuanats veces van desde q te dije q no se podian dar mas digimon.... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:31 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:38 6 oct 2010 (UTC) sisis,pero lo voy a ahacer quizas mañana,hoy cerre la lista... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:42 6 oct 2010 (UTC) OKI PEROP NO T DEMORES BOY A PONER A SERAPHIMON YA EN EL BLOG T.K. 02:48 6 oct 2010 (UTC)GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS Y TRANQUILO QUE HOLYSEADAMON Y YO TENDREMOS PREPARADO ALGO como me inscribo en tu torneoItalo199702 02:51 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien,te digo con quienes participo....con VictoryGreymon! y como suplente a ImperialDramon Paldin Mode. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:51 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Crisan,te quiero conocer mas,contame sobre vos!! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:56 6 oct 2010 (UTC) '??'?' una pregunta ,cuantos ya estan inscritos en el torneo'?zoe =) 03:02 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Weno,para q sepas algo de mi te cuento:Primero dibujoo requete bien = q vos seguro,tambien creo q vist mis dibujos no,"digno rival" XD,bueno,en ingles tengo siempre 10,en matematica tambien,fisicoquimica,tambien me va bien,pero no tanto,la profesora es una maldita,pero en la unica q me va mal creo q es.....si ninguna,mi coeficiente intelectual es grande,aunque no se paarenta,xq soy una persona comun,pero cuando tengo q estudiar estudio,no c cuantos 10 tengo en una caja de pruebas XD (son muchos),y lo q me falta es .....no se.... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 03:05 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola quisiera entrar a tu torneo con wargreimon y de suplente were garurumonItalo199702 03:06 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola quisiera entrar a tu torneo con wargreimon y de suplente were garurumonItalo199702 03:06 6 oct 2010 (UTC) quienes estan escritos ''?zoe =) 03:07 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno, no estoy seguro de que Danke 7 sea exactamente el culpable... No sé, creo que quiere que se sigan las reglas, pero creo que también podría entrar en razón. La cuestión es convencer a los miembros de Central Wiki, o conseguir que Danke 7 les dé mi mensaje de mi parte, esté de acuerdo o no. Necesito la aprobación de un grupo, y para eso debo franquear la primera barrera... Pero, juntos, ¡el poder sagrado de la luz vencerá a la oscuridad de la tristeza! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esta vez, el Mundo Oscuro no se cerrará: ¡será destruído para siempre jamás! HolySeadramon 09:52 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Y veo que me has añadido a mejores wikiamigos. ¡Gracias! =D. Ahora mismo te pongo yo ;). HolySeadramon 09:53 6 oct 2010 (UTC)